User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Eighth Theory - Shikama and Shinoa. Two sides of the same coin.
Okay, why do I say both are the same? First of all, Shikama Doji has stated that Shinoa is him thanks to the light novel. (Yes, I did mention this yesterday but it’s for a good reason). Even so, why do I think so? First of all, if I could make a collage of all the facial expressions those two have made so far, you’d see the similarity between them. Since chapter 57, which is the chapter Shikama Doji finally introduced himself; we can see many similarities in the way they speak, the words they tend to use the most, etc. That’s one of the facts that make them one and the same being. But what does this have to do with being the same creature? Well, at first glance it seems like it’s not the biggest deal, you might say, Shikama Doji is a demon, he influenced Shinoa to do things or so. But actually, that’s not really the case. First of all, have you ever wondered why Shikama/Sika Madu decided to choose Shinoa as his vessel? I have too, I mean, Mahiru was a genious, she really had that mindset to achieve things easily. Even the previous heads of the Hiragi family could have been used just like he is using Shinoa in order to alter the world. But he decided to remain quiet. One of the reasons is because he needed more technology, the technology in those years was developing, therefore, there was no need to expose his true intentions to the world if he had no tools to manipulate the world that kept advancing. Another reason, the previous heads were just pawns, he was expecting to meet Shinoa but the odds were low, but why? First, when Sika Madu started to possess each head, he lost his physical body in order to do so. Therefore, he started to manipulate history in a more entretaining way to do so. That way, nobody would suspect of him, nor would make questions of why the Hiragi family managed to achieve many things. Now, focusing again on the years prior to the Catastrophe. He could have easily used the head of the Hiragi clan, but he didn’t. Instead, he made Tenri create tons of kids until he found in those kids a perfect vessel. Tenri knew this of course, which is the reason why Shinoa received proper training as a Hiragi in case Mahiru or Kureto died. Even so, Shinoa was a special case. Shinoa had the essence of his physical body before he managed to turn himself into an entity able to possess each head of the Hiragi clan and in the process he had to sacrifice his physical body. This explains why he tells her she is a reflection or a part of him, or why he knows what she thinks. Unconsciously, Shinoa knew his real name when Shikama Doji told him his name. She said that his name was pretty hard to pronounce, therefore, she decided to find him a nickname. Between his actual nickname. His first nickname was Shikamado; ironically, his real name is Sika Madu. Now, why do I say both share personalities and common expressions. Simple, Shinoa learnt to survive on her own, and decided to be a sarcastic girl in order to hide her apathy towards the world, it could be said that Shinoa was an emotionless living person. She became this way after Mahiru broke her heart. But of course, Mahiru was doing so to protect her. Shinoa once mentioned that Shikama and herself spoke oftenly inside of her heart. Which means, she could have learnt to be a sarcastic person thanks to him. It could be said that she learnt to be that way because of their constant talks inside of her mind. Well, as an addition. There'll be a series of photographs reflecting how lookalike they are. This is up to you Shikama_&_Shinoa_similitudes.jpg Shikama_&_Shinoa_similitudes_3.jpg Shikama_&_Shinoa_similitudes_7.jpg Shikama_&_Shinoa_similitudes_4.jpg If there’s any other person that you would like to find a theory about, just ask me and I’ll make a theory right away! Note: There are more characteristics or traits that they share but they're hidden in old chapters and so on Category:Blog Posts